1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cooking apparatus having an improved mounting structure of a heat source to heat food.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking apparatus refers to an apparatus to process or cook food by heating the food. A halogen heater may be used for a heat source to heat the food in the cooking apparatus. The halogen heater transmits heat using a visible ray or an infrared ray and thereby cooks food.
A cooking apparatus using such a halogen heater uses electricity and therefore does not consume oxygen nor exhaust toxic gas. Furthermore, the aesthetic appearance of the cooking apparatus may be improved. Differently from a cooking apparatus using gas, the halogen heater cooking apparatus has a simple appearance with a flat top side and therefore is convenient to install in a built-in manner. Accordingly; the halogen heater is getting spotlighted as a heat source for cooking apparatuses.